It was surely meant to be
by athenades87
Summary: What if the first meeting of Pam and Tara was different? Do you believe in love at first sight? Let's see.. AU Pam/Tara, Tamela.
1. Chapter 1

**I read some of The Symposium by Plato today, I though of a fic. Also inspiration of an anon on Tumblr helped.. Tara is human in this fic, I am going to try my hand at that... So I hope you all enjoy!**

**This fic does not coincide with the story of true blood, it strictly my own. I own none of the characters.  
**

**I haven't decided whether or not I want to make this a short one shot or a long chapter fic. I guess it all depends on the turn out I get on this. Believe it or not the reviews and follows and favorites help the muse of a writer! **

* * *

_"Love' is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete." _  
_― Plato, Symposium_

* * *

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._ What if your true love, your honest and true love walked the earth and was in the same town as you. You came in contact with that person occasionally and still you were oblivious to the fact that they were indeed the other half of your soul, your being, your reason for living. What if?

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort never wanted for anything. Not even in her human days did the blonde haired beauty ever live without the finest of treasures. Her companions also got that lavish treatment, whether it be male or female. Pamela was never biased when it come to a good time and a good fuck. She wisely chose her companions; she didn't pick some random stranger off the street and had her way with them. No, a lot of thought went into her sexual partners, sometimes it took her days, even weeks to pick just the right one. That fact alone caused Pamela to be considered vain not only in herself, but in others because of their stature. Pamela rode the proverbial waves of life with her maker Eric Northman. They spent a century together not wanting or needing anything but themselves, a bed, and a good time.

One day that narcissistic out look on life changed when she encountered someone that sent her undead life into a tailspin of unwanted emotions. That day was the day she meet, Tara Thorton.

* * *

"Eric what are we doing in this podunk town" Pamela sarcastically bellowed from behind Eric. "And what are we doing at this shitty ass bar"

"I have some business I need to attend to with a vampire that lives in this area. I brought you along for the company. Don't make me regret that" Eric answered his progeny honestly

Pamela scoffed while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Fine" she southern drawl dripping with malice.

She followed Eric into Merlottes, the atmosphere in the bar changed as the two vampires made their presence known. All eyes went to them, some patrons held their breath, and some let their mouths gape open. This was partly due to the fact they had never seen these two individuals before and from the pure beauty and energy that emanated from them. Eric suddenly caught sight of the person he was looking for in the corner of the room.

"Pamela, be a dear and wait for me at the bar" Eric stated placing his hand on Pam's shoulder. Pam rolled her eyes and started for the bar, but before she could get arms length away from her maker Eric spoke "Oh, and play nice will you?"

Pam gave Eric a sinister smile "Always" then turned on her heels and sauntered toward that bar.

Arriving there Pam gave the area one good look over and attempted to take a seat on the barstool. Remembering her expensive clothing Pam snagged a couple napkins and wipes down the stool before taking a seat on it. Pam impatiently starts strumming her nails on the bar top.

"Girl, yous better go wait on her" Lafayette speaks while nudging Tara from behind.

"Bitch, I ain't goin over there" Tara answers

"Why the hell not?" Lafayette asks

"Cause she's a vampire Lafayette, you know I can't stand em"

"Shit, she might be a vampire, but she is something fine, um, um UM" Lafayette quirks an eyebrow and snaps his finger

With that Tara started to chuckle at her cousin's statement. It was true the vampire at her bar was extremely attractive, but it didn't change her opinion on wanting to wait on her.

"Besides, if Sam catches you refusing service to anyone, it's your ass" Lafayette spoke making his way back to the kitchen

"Fuck" Tara spoke under her breath, Lafayette was right and she needed this job. Reluctantly Tara made her way over to the bar and stood in front of Pam.

"Can I help you" Tara asked drily

Looking up Pam locked eyes with Tara, instantly causing her nails to stop strumming and her body shiver. Pam straightened her back. "Why, yes you may" Pam gave Tara a genuine smile. "Can I safely assume you serve True Blood"

"You can, what type do you want" Tara voice was still dry, but oddly transfixed with the blonde's smile.

Pam quirked her eyebrow "May I order a O+"

Without a word Tara turned on her heels and headed to the fridge still within ear shot of Pam.

"What's your name" Pam inquired playfully

Tara returned with a bottle of True Blood. "We only have A+ and none of your business. That will be $4.50, you can leave it on the counter."

Pam smirked at Tara's rudeness and reached for the bottle she as enthralled by her bluntness. Before Tara could make her leave Sookie came bouncing up beside her "Tara, who is that over there with Bill"

Tara gave Sookie a mortified look.

"What" Sookie asked

"Tara" Pam let the word roll off her tongue.

"Sook, go over there, I'll talk to you in a minute"

Sookie gave Tara a confusing look, but did as she asked.

Turning her attention back to Pam, Tara placed both hand on the bar top and leaned over toward Pam. "Look, I really don't know why in the fuck you wanted to know my name, but there it is, and what you planned on doing with that information, forget about it. I don't like your kind, especially when you roll up in here acting like you fucking own the place so I suggest you just take your drink and leave"

Pam taken a back by Tara blatant and honest confession clicks her fangs into place.

Surprisingly Tara doesn't flinch but lets a condescending smile cross her face. "Do you honestly think that scares me" Tara lowers her voice a couple octaves "I've had nightmare scarier than those over grown K-9's you call fangs"

Pam raises her eye brow, surprisingly she is extremely turned on by this conversation, but before she could reply Eric was at her side. "Pamela, I thought I told you to play nice"

Pam clicks her fangs back into place and give Tara lithe frame a good look over committing every curve and bump to memory and smiles. "I am"

"Pamela, please wait for me outside" Eric bellowed softly

Feeling Pam's eyes rack over her body Tara body betrayed her by shivering with a wanton desire to have Pam's hands on her.

Pam caught the barely there movement of Tara's body and chalked this encounter up as a win and gave Tara a wink. She then turned on her heels and headed toward the exit. Tara couldn't help but watch the swaying of Pam hips as she left the bar.

"My apologies Ms..." Eric left the statement open for an answer

"Thorton" Tara answered without a thought. She silently chastised herself for the losing her resolve, but damn her ass was something to behold.

"Throton" Eric began "My progeny seems to have left her manners at the door" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill "This is for the drink and your troubles, good day to you" With that Eric left the bar.

Sookie came running up to Tara who was placing the 100 dollar bill in her pocket "What the fuck was all of that about"

"I don't really know to be honest" Tara lied. She knew what that was. She knew Pam's eyes did more than size her up, they undressed her, and to be honest she wanted more of it. Sookie only shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Tara kept staring at the door, wondering if she would ever see Pam again. Her mind told her she was stupid for thinking such a thought, but her body told a different story.

_Mean while out side_

"What the fuck was that Pamela"

"What ever do you mean Eric" Pamela asked surprisingly though the statement dipped with sarcasm.

"That in there with " He asks

"Tara Thorton" Pam whispers smiling as the words left her lips. She focused her sight on Eric "Oh nothing" she smirked

"Ummhmm" Eric began "Don't do anything stupid Pamela"

"Oh Eric you wound me, I am above that word _stupid"_

Eric didn't reply but got into the car and motioned for Pam to follow. Pam gave the bar one more glance and decided then and there she would be back the following night to solve the mysterious puzzle that was Tara Thorton.

**TBC**

* * *

**So what do you all think? Good start? Reviews are not required but very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you all are looking for a chapter update and I can get about 150 words into it and I just can't anymore. **

**My Tamela feels are for a lack of a better word. So I am going to give it a rest for a while with these two. I just don't have the mentality to write these two. Even tho I love them so much, season 6 has really done me in. **

**So please don't feather and tar me, but I am going to try my hand at a different fandom, Swan Queen. I understand that I will lose followers and readers and that's okay. But I hope I don't I will try and pick back up with the Tamela fandom in a couple months down. Good day all.. and thank you so much for everyone that read my stories and enjoyed them enough of to leave reviews.. You all mean the world.**

**Truly, **

**athenades87**


End file.
